No one likes secrets
by SkySoul
Summary: During their travles, the Sanzo ikkou find something very interesting in the middle of nowhere. No pairings unless you want me to add one.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Wether this is the first time you are reading my fanfics or you read _Look Before you Leap_, I hope you enjoy it. I'm warning you though, there is bit of OOCnes and it's not as funny as my other fanfic. This one was made to be more serious.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Surprise by the road**

"Hey, please wake up."

"Is it dead?"

"Wake up already!"

The voices grew louder and the sleeping figure shifted a little, but remained asleep.

"Should we leave it?"

"It's not an 'it,' it's a human girl!"

"Whatever!"

"Five more minutes, Mommy... five more..." said the now half-sleeping girl.

"Ha! She just called the monkey 'Mommy'!"

"She was talking to you!"

"Will you shut up?" The once sleeping girl was now wide awake. "I'm trying to sleep...? Wait, this isn't my room..."

"I should hope not, since we're in the middle of nowhere," said a man with a monical. He had dark brown hair and a smile on his face that looked like it was always there.

"How did you end up out here?" asked a man with long red hair and matching eyes. He also had two scars on his left cheek.

She shrugged. '_How did I end up here? I remember being in my room, reading Saiyuki before bed... but the rest is blank_...' She thought. '_Wait, Saiyuki... can't remember getting here... Oh no...!_'

"So where are you from? Do you live around here?" Asked the one who didn't look as old as the other ones. He had golden eyes and brown hair that was on the lighter side. He was the one the red-haired man had called a 'monkey.'

"I can't really say where I live exactly. You've probably never heard of it," the girl answered.

"Well, that's too bad. Good luck getting back then!" The red haired man said as he turned to walk away.

"Hey! We can't just leave her here!" The 'monkey' shouted at the red-haired man. "She could die or something!"

"I agree," the man with a monical added. "We shouldn't leave her here to die. We'll have to take her with us."

"Do you really think that our _oh-so-wonderful-and kind_ preist would be okay with that?"

"OK with what?" Suddenly, an other man showed up. He had golden blonde hair and drooping amethyst eyes. However, if the girl didn't know any better, it looked like he was wearing a dress.

"We found this girl sleeping here. Since we can't just leave her here, could we take her with us?" Asked the man with a monical.

The man said nothing.

"Please?" the monkey asked.

"...Fine, but only 'til we get to the next town." He turned to the man with the monical. (A/N: It's kinda fun calling him that...) "How far is it?"

"About four days away," came the reply and a bigger smile.

"Whatever. Hakuryu needs water, though." With that he turned and walked away.

* * *

So all of them went to go do... different stuff... except the girl who just sat there for a minute thinking about what to do in this situation.Then she got up and went to go talk to one of the men. 

"Hakkai? Could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure. What is it?" came his reply.

"Umm, I don't know how to explain this very well," She told him everything. From where she was from to how she knew his name.

"That's quite a story, but for all I know, you could just be a very obsessed fan of ours who just happens to live in a nearby town."

"Then how would I know about Kanan? Or that Sanzo puts mayonaise on ramen and honey on umeboshi?" (pickled plums)

HIs smile faded a bit at the sound of his lover's name, but it quickly came back with the mention of Sanzo's weird eating habits.

He laughed little. "All right, I belive you. But now I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"What are you wearing?" he pointed to the girl's unusual outfit. She looked down at her clothes. They were Pikachu pyjamas with a matching tanktop.

"Ack! I'm exposed!" She said as she tryed to cover herself with her arms. "I thought it was cold!" He laughed again. "It's not funny!"

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry." His hands gripped the bottom of his shirt. She could already tell what he was going to do and covered her blushing face. He then took his shirt off. But remember people, he has that long sleeve shirt under it. You know, the black one?

"Oh! Y-you didn't have t-to do that!" She stammered. "I'll be fine!"

"It's only temperary. You can just wear it 'till we get you something that fits you better," Hakkai had never met a girl that covered her eye (and the rest of her face) even though nobody was exposing anything. With Gojyo around, this was going to be a very interesting trip.

"Umm... ok," She took the shirt from him and put it on. '_It's still warm..._' "If the fangirls could see me now..." She muttered and winced at the thought.

"What girls could see you?" Hakkai asked politely.

"Oh, it's just that you have a lot of fangirls back home. Some of them would probobly cut off a foot just to be near you. Part of it is because you are too nice."

"And what would the other part be?"

"You're looks and sad background story. That kind of thing gets them everytime."

* * *

_Later_

"Are we leaving yet?"

"Yeah, so ge- Wait, why are you wearing Hakkai's shirt?" Goku asked.

"Wow Hakkai, isn't she a little young for you?" Gojyo added teasingly. "I never knew you had it in you!"

Then the unexpected happened. She hit Gojyo with a rock she picked up randomly. "Shut up you dirty kappa! It's only until I can get better clothes!"

"Ha! She got you!" exclaimed Goku.

"Shut up monkey!"

"Let's just go," Sanzo was already annoyed with the girl.

And so, the group went on their way to whatever town was nearest. Who knows what it was called, but that's not important.

"Hey, you never told us your name!" Goku realized.

"Oh yeah! What's your name?" asked Gojyo.

She thought for a momet, trying to remember a good Chinese name. "It's Meng-Xin."

* * *

A/N: Meng means dream or wishfull. Xin means heart or mind. Together it basicly means dreaming heart. Since I came up with most of this story before bed,(dream) and I put a lot of thought into it,(mind) I came up with this. It will have not real part in the story so if you want me to change it, just ask. But only if you have another name in mind. 

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Did I ever tell you guys how much I love getting reviews?

* * *

**Chapter 2:** **Never had a meat-bun**

"Sanzo! I'm hungry!"

"Be quiet!"

"Hakkai how much longer 'till we get there?"

"Over three days," came the reply.

"Aww man! I'm so hungry I can almost smell meat buns..."

"You know, I can almost smell them them too," said Gojyo.

"Hey what's that?" Goku pointed to a small bag that was tied around Meng-Xin's waist.

"I never noticed that before," said Meng-Xin. She untied the string and opened the bag. Inside were five steaming meat buns.

"Yay! Food!" Goku cheered. "Could I have one?"

"Sure," Meng-Xin said handed him one. "Anyone else want one?" Everyone raised their hand and got a meat-bun.

"You know, I don't think that I've ever had a meat-bun."

"What?!? Who hasn't had a meat-bun before?" Goku was shocked! Who could resist such a wonderful, tasty meat-bun?

"I told you that I'm not from around here."

"What kind of place has no meat-buns?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Gojyo added.

"Mafelarg portuf atubivo nazufkla," she said with her mouth full. (A/N: I made up these words. If they acually mean something please tell me.)

"Please don't talk with your mouth full," Hakkai said. He remembered what Meng-Xin had asked of him.

_Flashback_

"Hakkai, could you please not tell the other guys anything?"

"About the shirt? I think they'll notice."

"Not that, I mean like how I'm not from around here and stuff. I have a feeling that if they know then they will ask me what happens next in this story. I don't want to ruin the surprise!" she said with a smile.

_End flashback_

"Eh? But we want to know where she came from!" Goku whined.

"If she wants you to know she'll tell you! Now be quite!" Sanzo shouted at them.

"But you will tell us right?" Gojyo asked while trying turning on the charm (what charm?). Even if Meng-Xin was obviously too young for him, that didn't mean that she didn't like guys, right?

"Eww! I knew you were a perv, but now you're a pedophile too? You disgusting roach!" She screamed as she scooted as far away from him as she could.

"Gojyo, could you please not emotionally damage our guest?" asked Hakkai.

"Shut up!" Gojyo snapped. "I am here you know!"

"He's scaring me! Somebody make him stop!" Meng-Xin complained. "Please?"

_**Bang**_

Sanzo fired a bullet towards Gojyo. "Shut up, already!"

Everyone was silent. Well, only for a few minutes. Goku soon broke the silence.

"Hey, Sanzo, I'm hungry!"

"Well, we do have some food that I could cook, but we have no way to cook it," Hakkai replied.

"You don't know how to cook outside? I thought that was a guy thing to know how to cook outdoors," said Meng-Xin.

"That's just a stereotype."

"But Hakkai would know how, right, Hakkai?"

"Yes, but I need a fire first."

"This isn't a camping trip!" Sanzo shouted.

"But I'm hungry!" Goku whined louder.

"Fine! Just shut up already!"

* * *

So while Hakkai was setting up the food, Gojyo, Goku, and Meng-Xin were sent to look for firewood. And Sanzo? Well what do you think? He sat there and smoked a ciggerette.

Going back to the idiots now...

"Hey, here's a branch!" exclaimed Goku.

"You monkey! That's all wet, it won't burn!" Gojyo told Goku.

"Take it anyway, we can dry it out with the fire," stated Meng-Xin.

"You really know about this kind of stuff," Goku said in slight awe.

"It's pretty basic stuff. Most things dry up near heat, right?" Meng-Xin blushed. She didn't really like getting compliments on stuff a whole lot of other people know.

"Can we go now?" asked Gojyo.

"Yeah, I think we have enough wood for a decent fire. Let's go."

Suddenly, there was a rustle in a bush. The nearby birds all flew away.

"Looks like we got company!" Gojyo said with a smirk. "Won't this be fun?"

* * *

"Hakkai, how does that girl know so much about us?" Sanzo asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Hakkai replied while setting up the place where the fire would soon be.

"She called Gojyo a roach and a dirty kappa. The only people who call him that are us. "

"Well mabye she is more like us than we know," Hakkai said, trying to cover his lie with a smile. Damn, Sanzo was too sharp. He would have to tell Meng-Xin to be more carefull with her words.

"She may be hiding something." There's no way that a person from China could not have ever had a meat-bun, it's just not normal. And why didn't she freak out when she saw first him? People who recognize him are always asking things of him. Why hadn't she asked him for some kind of Buddist advise or something? Acually, why had she not spoken to him at all? She had a similar personallity to Goku as far as he could tell, that's probobly why they got along so well. But she didn't talk to him. When he first saw her, she blushed and looked away as fast as she could, yet she wasn't shy around Hakkai or Gojyo. Was she afraid of him?

"We'll know that if she tries to kill us."

* * *

That was an eventfull chapter, wasn't it? Well I should warn you, I have no expirence with battle scenes, so if they aren't very good, please tell me how to improve.

See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Reveiws are much appriciated!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Disinfectant**

"Looks like we can get some exercize," Gojyo said as a group of youkai came out of the bushes.

"Hand over the Scipture!" the youkai demanded.

"Only if you can beat us!" Goku shouted as he pulled his Nyoi-Bo staff out and hit one of them. One of the other youkai attemped to punch him, but he jumped aside and kicked his jaw.

"Can't let the monkey have all the fun," Gojyo said as he sliced off the side of another youkai.

"_I'M... NOT... A... MONKEY_!" he shouted as he knocked out another one.

"No! Stop it!" Meng-Xin screamed as a youkai tried to hurt her.

"Meng-Xin!"

"Creep!" she yelled as she smacked him with a piece of soon-to-be fire wood.

"That hurt you brat!" he shouted back. "I'm going to kill you!" Running at Meng-Xin, he slashed out with his claws and raked them down one of her legs.

"Not if I can help it!" Goku shouted as he smacked the youkai into a tree, thus ending the battle and beating the crud out of the guy. "Meng-Xin! Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," she said while gripping the large gash on her leg. "Eventually..."

"That doesn't look too good," said Gojyo. "We should have Hakkai look at that."

"Ouchies...! Let's just go..."

"All right," Gojyo said as he picked her up. "Let's go."

* * *

"Hakkai! We got a job for you!" Gojyo called out as they reached their resting spot.

"Oh my, what is it now?" came the response.

"This little lady got hurt by some stupid youkai. She isn't doing very well."

"All right, bring her over here," Hakkai motioned for them to come closer.

"Ouchies..." Meng-Xin muttered as Hakkai put some disinfectant on the wound. "That stings!"

"There, all better!" Hakkai smiled as he healed it with his glowing green hand.

"Thank you Hakkai!"

"You're welcome."

"That's not how you start a fire you stupid monkey!" Gojyo shouted at Goku.

Once again, they were aruguing. You'd think they'd get tired of yelling at each other after all the arguing that they do. I mean come on! They argue over some of the stupidest things! I guess that's just what makes this show so funny...

Err, going back to the arguement now...

"I've heard that this works!" Goku snapped back.

"Rubbing two sticks together does _not_ work!"

"Actually, it works if you have a soft wood and a hard wood," Meng-Xin interupted. "To be honest though, I've never tried it."

"See, Gojyo! It does too work!"

"Just because she said it doesn't mean that it's true!"

_**Bang**_

"You guys are giving me a headache. If you don't shut up, I will kill you," Sanzo said rather bluntly.

"Sanzo, could you use your lighter to start the fire?" Hakkai asked calmly.

He said nothing but walked over and lit the fire.

"Yay! Now Hakkai can cook!" Goku cheered.

* * *

_Later_

"That was really good, Hakkai!" Meng-Xin said.

"Why thank you," he replied.

"We're leaveing now," Sanzo ordered.

And so, the group were once again on their way to India. Everything was pretty quiet except for the ocacinal argueing between Gojyo and Goku, but that was quickly silenced by Sanzo and once or twice by Meng-Xin. But soon it was getting late and the group was once again faced with a bit of a problem.

"It's getting late, shouldn't we be stopping soon or something?" Meng-Xin asked.

"Since we aren't near a town with a inn, I suppose that we will have to stop soon to rest outside," answered Hakkai.

"But there won't be much room back here! It's crowded enough back here with just Gojyo!" Goku interupted.

"You're the one who moves aroud a lot in your sleep! Everytime we sleep in the Jeep you always wake me up by kicking me!" Gojyo shouted at the monkey.

"That's okay, I'll just sleep on the ground," Meng-Xin said in sad attemp to calm them down.

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Hakkai said.

"It wouldn't be good for a girl to sleep in between a bunch of guys, now would it? Esspecialy if one of them moves around a lot in their sleep."

"I don't know..."

"You guys have done a lot for me already. Really, I'll be fine with just a blanket!"

"If you say so..."

The group continued on their journey for the next few hours. The sun had already set and Goku and Gojyo were already asleep while Sanzo was half way there. Yet Meng-Xin was, for some unknown reason, still wide awake like it was the middle of the day.

"Meng-Xin, shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I can't sleep in a car unless I'm dead tired. I don't know why, that's just how I am," she replied. "Is it weird?"

Hakkai laughed. "Just a little."

"That's mean!" she pouted and crosses her arm. "I'm not _that_ weird!"

"Whatever you say," he laughed again.

"Hakkai, do you think they know?" Meng-Xin said in a suddenly serious tone. "About.. well, you know..."

"No, I think that they just think that you are always like this. You know, all open and cheerful."

"I'm only like that around people that I know pretty well. Otherwise, I'm really shy around people that I don't know."

"Like how you were around Sanzo?"

"Yeah, he's just a little bit scary..." Sanzo twiched. "But he has his nice moments. You just don't see all of them."

He laughed. "I supose that we don't..." Sanzo twitched again. What were they talking about? How did this random girl that they found in the middle of nowhere know so much? As he predicted, she was hiding something, and Hakkai was in on it...

* * *

That was really eventfull huh? And yes, all the things Meng-Xin said about are true. Though I'm not 100 persent sure on the rubbing two sticks thing. I really don't know how you tell a hard wood from a soft wood. And yes, I really can't sleep in a car. 


	4. Chapter 4

In case you haven't guessed yet, I update every Sunday.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The non-unexpected visiters**

"Hey, kid, wake up!"

Meng-Xin groaned.

"Come on," Gojyo said annoyed. He bent down and started to poke her. "Wake up already! We have to go!"

"Is it breakfast already?" Meng-Xin said sleepily.

"Ha! You sound just like the monkey!" Gojyo said with a laugh. "Now hurry up, we have to go!"

"'Kay..." she muttered while rubbing her eyes. That rock was so comfortable! How could she leave it like that?

* * *

"Sanzo! I want breakfast!" whined Goku. "Can we eat now?"

"The sun is barley up an you are already giving me a headache!" Yes, once again, Sanzo has woken up on the wrong side of the Jeep. Hakuryo must have really uncomforable seats or something, 'cause that seems to happen **a** **lot!**

"Meng-Xin?"

"Yeah Gojyo?" she replied.

"Why do you have a rock?" he asked while pointing to the fairly large rock in her arms.

"Because it makes a very nice pillow," she said bluntly, but smileing.

Gojyo raised an eyebrow.

"Well, why else would I have a rock with me? Did you think I was going to throw it at Sanzo or something?"

"Like hell!" Sanzo shouted at her causeing her to flinch.

"Sanzo, please don't scare her like that," said Hakkai.

'_Is that the first thing she's said to me? No, that wasn't directly to me. She is still scared if me, but is hiding it well enough so that no one notices. Her acting is fooling Gojyo and Goku, but not me. Question is, how long does she intend to keep this up?_' Sanzo thought.

"Hakkai! I'm hungry!" Goku complained. "I'm going to die from hunger!"

"If only..." Sanzo muttered.

"We don't really have much, but there are a few snacks in the bag," said Hakkai.

"Yay!" Goku cheered as he opened the bag. His joy soon ended as he found out what most of it was.

"What is it Goku?" asked Meng-Xin. She took the small package from his hand and read the lable. "'Instant soup on a stick?' This stuff really exsists?"

"Sadly, yes," Gojyo added with a sigh.

Meng-Xin shrugged. "Well, food is food," she said as she was about to take a bite.

"You're acually going to eat that?" Goku asked in a disgusted tone. It's food, how could he not have eaten it all?

"It can't be that bad, can it?"

"You have no have no idea..."

* * *

_Somewhere else_

"Lord, we are getting closer. Shall we attack them now?"

"We'll wait a little longer."

"My Lord, they seem to have someone else with them. It looks like a young girl."

"What? Why is there some girl with them?"

"Why don't we go ask them?"

* * *

"Ok that, that was nasty," said Meng-Xin. "Never eating one of those again."

"Told you so!"

"What kind of granola bar that tastes like that, sells?"

"HEY! Oh Baldy-Sanzo! It's time to play!" a voice called out.

"Oh great, not them again, "Gojyo muttered annoyed.

"Long time no see, Sanzo-ikkou. I see you have a new friend."

"Yeah, but it hasn't been long enough in my opinion," said Sanzo.

"Hello there, who might you be?" a lady with long purple hair asked.

"I'm Ch- er, Meng-Xin?" she sqeeked. '_Yaone needs to get a new shirt or at least not bend down in front of me_...' she thought.

"I knew you were a big flirt, but now you're a pedophile, bro?" asked a tall man with dark hair. "I have lost so much respect for you..."

"I AM NOT!" Gojyo shouted annoyed.

"Eww! Me and GOJYO?!? He's like," she paused to count her fingers. "Eight years older than me! That's nasty!"

"Ah, I see. So you're Goku's little girlfriend?" Yaone asked.

"Eww! That's almost as bad! I think..."

"Enough! Can we fight already?" said a man with long red hair and a rather deep tan.

"You're mine, Baldly Sanzo!" shouted a girl with green eyes and orange-ish hair.

And so, the usual happened. Hakkai was fighting Yaone, Kougaiji fought Goku, and you know the rest. And what of Meng-Xin?

"Yay! Go Sanzo-ikkou!" she cheered. Yeah, if she acually had any fighting ability, she would use it. But unfortunatly, she had no battle skills and was about as useless as a Hello Kitty banna cover. Or maybe Hello Kitty solid gold buisness card case... Point being, she was just the cheerleader.

"Gojyo! Be careful with that!" Meng-Xin screamed as she ran and hid behind a tree. "You almost hit me with that!"

"Sorry."

"Now say it like you mean it!"

"Fine! I'm sorry! Now leave me alone!"

"Meanie!"

And the battle continued. I basiclly goes like how it always does. No real detail needed since we already know how it happens. Of course, since there is another person there is a bit of a twist.

"Ow! You burned me Ko- err, Mr.Evil Guy!" Meng-Xin stopped herself from shouting out Kougaiji's name.

"Are you ok there, Meng-Xin?" asked Hakkai. "Time-out, Yaone."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked.

"Ow! Why am I always getting hurt?" Meng-Xin whined as Yaone put some herbal burn healing stuff on it.

"What a crybaby," Lirin teased.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

_**Bang!**_

"Shut up you two!" Sanzo scolded them. '_Great, _two_ whiney little girls. That's all I needed to give me a bigger headache._'

Meng-Xin shut up imidiately, but Lirin yelled back.

"But she _is_ a crybaby!" exclaimed Lirin. "Didn't you see her whine when Yaone put the herbal stuff on her?"

"Well forgive me for being a normal person who isn't really used to getting burnned like that!" Meng-Xin snapped back.

_**Bang! Bang! Bang!**_

"Didn't I tell you two to shut up?!" Sanzo shouted at them causeing both of them to flinch.

"Behold, Sanzo's amazing parenting skills," Gojyo mocked.

_**Bang!**_

"Do you want to die too?"

* * *

_Somewere behind a tree_

"Ahh, they appear to be having so much fun," He laughed. "It's almost to bad that I have to crash this party."

* * *

End part 1

See ya' in part 2! And remember to review!


	5. Chapter 5

Reveiws are wonderful...

* * *

**Chapter 5: Continuation, Marrige and "Dirt"**

The battle continued and it was an interesting sight to behold! It was the same as the other battles we've seen in the show or read in the manga! Until...

There were two loud shrieks and they all turned their heads. There on a ledge was a youkai and in his arms were Lirin and Meng-Xin.

"Let me go, you bastard!" Lirin screamed.

"Lirin!" Kougaiji was mad now! He started to chant his summon when Yaone stopped him.

"If you do that now then they will die too!" she interupted.

"Sanzo-ikkou! Hand over your Scipture or say goodbye to your little girlfriend!" he treatened.

"Let me go!" Lirin shouted as she struggled to brake free. She bit down hard on his arm.

"Little brat!" He said as he hit her on the back of her head, sending her head flying down lifelessly as she was knocked unconcious.

"Don't touch my sister!" Kougaiji shouted at the youkai.

"Hand over the Scripture if you want these girls alive!" he threatened.

"Damn you!" Gojyo growled.

"I'm s-sorry to t-tell you this," Meng-Xin said. It took every ounce of her courage to even squeek, let alone say something that people could understand."But I m-mean no-nothing to them. They... They won't care if I die!"

"What?! Grr... You are useless to me!" He threw her off toward the edge of the ledge, fully intending to kill her. But Meng-Xing quickly reached out and grabbed Lirin's shirt. '_Please let this work...!'_

They fell together and landed among the rocks below.

"Lirin!"

"Meng-Xin!"

Pain stabbed into their backs where the small, but pointed rocks were directed into their backs. Lirin had miracilously avoided getting more than a few scatches. Meng-Xin wasn't so lucky. A sharp jagged rock had put a large gash in her arm.

Sanzo finished chanting his Sutra as Kougaiji ran over to get his sister.

"_Makai Tenjyo!_"

* * *

"Well, it seems we owe your little friend a thank you," said Kougaiji.

"It's okay. Feed me and we'll be even," Meng-Xin joked.

"You sure you're not Goku's girlfriend?" Dokugakuji asked.

"Say what?!" Goku and Meng-Xin screeched. Gojyo and Hakkai laughed.

"Nothing... I didn't say anything..."

"Meanie," Meng-Xin said as stuck her tounge out at him and crossed her arms. She looked like a little kid.

* * *

"That was very brave of you, Meng-Xin," said Hakkai. Once again they were back on their way to India.

"No use, Hakkai, she passed out already." Gojyo said.

"We can't really blame her." he replied "She's been through a lot today."

"She managed to escape that guy all on her own!" added Goku. "But it might have just been me, but did she seem kinda sad?"

"What are you getting at?" asked Sanzo.

"When she said, '_They won't care if I die!_' she looked like she was about to cry."

"Who knows, maybe she's grown attatched to us," Gojyo suggested.

"Or maybe she's developed feelings for one of us," Hakkai suggested.

"We're leaving her in the next town, whether she's attached to us or not." Sanzo said.

"But Sanzo, how can you be so heartless?" Gojyo teased in an over dramatic tone. "What if it's you she likes?"

"Haha, who in their right mind would like Sanzo?" Goku laughed.

_**Bang! Bang!**_

"Both of you shut up!"

"Huh? What about Sanzo?" Meng-Xin asked sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.

"You're awake?" asked Gojyo.

"The sound of Sanzo's gun woke me up. What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing important," Hakkai responed all too quickly. "Just go back to sleep."

"'kay..."

* * *

"**AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!**"

The next morning, Meng-Xin and Goku woke up to the biggest surprise ever.

"Get your hands off of me!"

"I didn't put them there!"

"Do you expect me to belive that they have a mind of their own?!"

"Well no but-"

"Exactly!"

"What are you kids arguing about this early in the morning?" Gojyo asked with an annoyed tone.

"Goku was trying to eat me in his sleep or somthing!"

"Was not!" Goku tried to defend himself.

"Oh yes, about that," Hakkai started. "Gojyo, should I remind them, or do you want to do it?"

"I'll do it!" Gojyo replied with a little too much enthusiasam. "Basicly, after you guys both passed out, Goku must have been dreaming about food again or something..."

"Get on with it!"

"Well, Hakkai hit a bump in the road and you guys ended up leaning on each other. I'm not sure what was going through the monkey's head, but eventually, he wrapped his arms around you and you did the same." He continued. He started laughing and soon Hakkai joined in, though obviosly trying not to. "Goku, let me tell you, those were _not_ meat-buns!" With that, even Sanzo had a hard time holding back a smile.

"He didn't!" Meng-Xin asked with a horrified expession.

"He did!"

"What'd I do?" Goku asked feeling left out.

"**NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!**" she sceeched causeing the guys to flinch. "I have to_ marry _him now!"

"How does that work?"

"I am no longer pure enough for a husbund!" Her eyes started watering and she burried them in her knees. "But I don't want to marry him!"

She sat there, sobbing as quietly as she could for fear of what it feels like to be shot. Goku was still trying to figure out what Gojyo ment by those 'not being meat-buns'. Sanzo was amused be this, but really getting annoyed with Meng-Xins crying. Hakkai was starting to feel a little bad for Meng-Xin and Goku. Gojyo, unable to stand the sight of a crying girl felt really bad for her, but didn't know how to make her feel better since she was underage, and Goku's fiance(?). But at least he tried!

"Come on, don't cry," he said feeling rather guilty. He really didn't think she would cry over this... "You don't have to marry the monkey if you don't want to."

"But he _touched_ me!"

"Acually, he didn't. Gojyo was only teasing you about the meat-bun thing." Hakkai said.

"He _**what**_?"

"Well, you see, Hakkai really did hit a bump in the road and you did end up leaning on each other..." Gojyo started.

"And..?"

"I'm the one who moved your arms," Gojyo confessed.

"_**YOU WHAT?!?!?**_" Goku and Meng-Xin sceamed.

"Not only that, but you took pictures too, didn't you Gojyo?" Hakkai's smile grew as if he was enjoying Gojyo's guilt. He warned Gojyo not to take this little prank too far, but did he listen? No-oooo...

"How could you!" Meng-Xin shouted as she pulled Gojyo's hair.

"Back off!" Gojyo said, swinging his hand backward and throwing Meng-Xin up against the back of the seat.

"Hey!" Goku yelled, his eyes narrowed. "Leave her alone!"

Gojyo grinned a devious grin at Hakkai. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd think I hit a nerve."

_**2 minutes later...**_

"MENG-XIN! GOKU! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF GOJYO'S NECK! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!!" Hakkai yelled, strangely out of his normal, calm personality.

Meng-Xin turned on Hakkai, her brown eyes blazing with furry far beyond any fire Hakkai had seen in quite a long time. "THAT'S THE IDEA!!!!!"

"And you, Goku?" Hakkai inquired.

Goku glared at Hakkai, anger blazing in his eyes almost as badly as Meng-Xin. "You have an idea at how old I am. DO YOU HAVE _ANY _IDEA HOW WRONG THAT IS?!!!!!!"

"He's got a point," Sanzo said, breaking from his usual silence with a raised eyebrow as he looked at Hakkai.

Hakkai looked at Sanzo in surprise. "You're condolning this? Usually you'd have pulled your gun out and nearly shot them all to death by now."

Sanzo shrugged. "In moments and arguements like these, I figure it's a better idea to keep myself _out_ of this," he said. "Besides, with that conversation, can't say I wouldn't have done the same thing, if not worse."

"He...llo..." Gojyo rasped, still having four hands gripping at his throat with all of their owners' strength behind them (A/N: or at least Meng-Xin's. If Goku had put all of his strength into it, there would be no more Gojyo) . "I'm... still... here..."

"NOT FOR MUCH LONGER, YOU DIRTY, PERVERTED, KAPPA!" Meng-Xin yelled.

"Meng-Xin," Hakkai said calmly.

Meng-Xin turned to glare at him again.

"Let him go."

"Why should I?"

"I'll give him my own punishment for tonight."

"And what's that?" Meng-Xin asked, wondering whether or not this would be worth it. Even Gojyo and Goku had stopped to look at him in both horror and curiousity.

Hakkai smirked. "You'll soon see."

Her expression was something Hakkai had never seen before. An odd mix of horror, shock, laughter, and what appeared to be admiration. Like those words reminded her of something wonderful and terrifing at the same time.

Goku and Meng-Xin exchanged thoughtful glances, then nodded and sat down, leaving Gojyo gasping for air.

"Took you long enough!" he yelled. "Why didn't you make them let go of me sooner?"

Hakkai smirked. "Because I'm looking forward to your punishment."

* * *

_**End of the day**_

"SANZO! I'M HUNGRY!"

"We don't have any food."

"I'M HUNGRY!!!"

"Would you prefer to go jump in a lake, catch a trout with your monkey tail, and then burn it with a fire from your imagination?" Sanzo snapped sarcastically.

Goku glared at him. "First of all... I'M NOT A MONKEY!!! And second of all, yes, if it means food."

Sanzo rolled his eyes and looked at Hakkai. "Pull over."

Hakkai nodded and pulled over. The Jeep stopped and Goku jumped out of the Jeep and raced off toward the lake nearby. Hakkai pushed Gojyo out of the Jeep. "It's time for your punishment."

"YOU WERE SERIOUS ABOUT THAT?!!" Gojyo exclaimed in horror.

As Hakkai dragged (litrally) Gojyo through the forest across from the river, Meng-Xin faced the lake and saw the sun beginning to set. (A/N: and yes, that is a legal sentence.) Sanzo walked up next to Meng-Xin, looking at the sunset also.

"You're a long way from home, aren't you?" Sanzo asked, not looking at her.

Meng-Xin looked up at him, her eyes huge in confusion. "Wh... Wha..."

"SANZO! MENG-XIN!"

The two looked out at the water and, sure enough, Goku had a fish in either hand. "I CAN CATCH ENOUGH FOR ALL OF US OUT HERE, EXCEPT FOR GOJYO, THOUGH, SINCE HE'S JUST A PERVERTED, FILTHY MINDED, BUTTHEAD!! HE CAN JUST STARVE AND GO BURRY HIS HEAD IN THAT DIRT OVER THERE!!"

Meng-Xin and Sanzo looked over at where Goku had pointed. Sanzo and Meng-Xin realized with a horror what he was pointing at. Sanzo looked back at Goku. "GOKU!" he yelled. "THAT'S NOT DIRT, YOU KNOW!"

"IT IS IN THE PURE SENSE OF THE WORD!!!" Goku laughed.

Meng-Xin turned around when she heard a rustle. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Gojyo and Hakkai emerge; but what was surprising and confusing was Gojyo's expression. Meng-Xin had never seen such a horrified and disturbed look on his face.

"What happened?" she asked, confused.

Gojyo stood in place, absoloutely rigid, his eyes twitching as though he had just seen something more disturbing than anything beyond measure of imagination.

Hakkai had a normal, and yet knowing grin, on his face with his eyes closed happily, as though he'd just recieved a really good birthday present. "I think, for the first time in his life, Gojyo's actually speechless."

* * *

A/N: Now, the ledge wasn't that high, it was less than three meters (roughly 9 feet tall) It was taller than Dokugakuji, but short enough that no one died.

Sorry about all the OOC-ness. After the part were Meng-Xin pulled Gojyo's hair, my friend took over. She doesn't really know very much about Saiyuki so I had to go back and fix some parts.

The part when Hakkai said "You'll soon see" I'm sure you guys won't get. Let's just say that I used to have a teacher that said those words every time we asked him something. After a few weeks of hearing that, must of us were very frusterated. By the end of that year we never wanted to hear those word again in the same sentence.

My friend says it seems like I'm going to end up with Hakkai. Is that true?

This is my favorite chapter so far... :)


	6. Chapter 6

Please review!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Bed time story**

"Wow Goku, you can really eat a lot of fish!" exclaimed Meng-Xin. "Where to you put it all?"

"He just has a blackhole for a stomach." Gojyo answered for him.

"Do not!"

"Now, now," Hakkai stepped in. "Don't start fighting."

* * *

_Later_

And so, Sanzo lit a ciggerette while Hakkai had Gojyo clear a spot so he could sleep on the ground. Goku was finishing off the last of the fish when Meng-Xin started to sing.

None of them could understand the words, but they liked the tune. Eventually, they heard some words they understood.

"_I must fight against myself!_"

More strange words...

"_You must fight against yourself!_

"_The sun sets, and the new day comes._

_Repeating is one chance. _

_Don't avert eyes from differences._

_Your nerve and soul to the limit, go forward now_!"

A few more lines in whatever languge she was singing in, and the song ended.

"That was really good Meng-Xin!" exclaimed Goku.

"It wasn't too bad I guess," Gojyo added.

"Thanks," she replied shyly.

"What was that song?" Hakkai asked. "I didn't understand most of the words."

"It's Japanese," She answered. "I'm sure I stumbled over some words though."

"I see."

* * *

"Why didn't you translate all languges for her?" asked Jiroshin. "Since you've done all this to her for your own amusement, you could at least do that for her!"

"But do you have any idea how much work that would be?" Kanzeon Bosatsu replied. "As much as she entertains me, it's not worth the effort!"

* * *

_Later_

"Goodnight Gojyo," Meng-Xin teased. "Enjoy my comfortable rock!"

"Shut up!" he snapped.

"Meng-Xin, please don't tease him," Hakkai asked.

"Okay..." she sighed.

"That's a good girl. Now you and Goku should go to bed."

"Yes mother..." Meng-Xin heard Goku grumble quietly so Hakkai couldn't hear.

"Hakkai, tell me a bed time story!" Meng-Xin begged.

"About what?" he asked.

"Anything!"

"I'm sorry Meng-Xin, but I don't know any stories," he replied.

"Then make something up!" she whined. "Please?"

"I'm afriad I'm not creative enough."

"Fine!" Meng-Xin pouted. "Then I'll tell you guys a story!"

"Really?" Goku asked.

"Yup! Just give me a minute to think of a good one..."

A few minutes went by and then she spoke again.

"Once upon a time on a big snowy mountain, there was a yuki-onna and a tengu." She strated.

"A what?" asked Goku.

"A yuki-onna is a snow fairy, and a tengu is a mountain creature with wings and a long nose." Hakkai answered.

"Ah," Goku responded, as if to say 'I have reached enlightenment.'

"They were the best of friends and loved to play tricks on people," Meng-Xin continued. "Preists and people with temper probloms were some of their favorite targets."

"Ha! They would love Sanzo!" Gojyo laughed wich reasulted in Sanzo whacking him with his paper fan. "Ow! Geez, you aren't cute at all!"

"I don't want to be 'cute' to someone like you," came Sanzo's reply.

"Not that kind of preist," said Meng-Xin. "More like an old, bald guy who practices what he preaches and is nice to eveyone and stuff. Like the kind that normally comes to mind when you think of a preist."

"_Oooh_."

"And one day," she continued. "They saw a man dressed in what looked like preist robes. Not just any preist robes, but really nice, fancy looking ones. So they decided to play a trick on him."

"Like what?" asked Goku. He was getting interested it how this would turn out.

"First, they tripped him and he landed in a pile of snow," she said. "Next, the tengu swooped down and snatched the man's bag. Finally, the yuki-onna froze his feet to the ground.

"The tengu danced in front of him, waving the bag that the man had with him, only to stop completly when he saw the ice around his feet melt away. After getting a good look at the man's face he realised he was in big trouble. For the man that he and the yuki-onna had been so mean to, was the Mountain King.

"'Tengu!' the Montain King shouted. 'Why have you and the yuki-onna done this to me? For your punishment, you will both be slaves in my palace!'

"The tengu and the yuki-onna tried to apoligize, but the King wouldn't listen. So there they still are, working in the palace of the Mountain King," she concluded.

"What kind of story was that?" asked Gojyo. "Is that one of those stories with some kind of weird moral?"

"Moral?" Meng-Xin repeated. "I don't know, I just made that story up right now."

"You _what_?!" Hakkai, Goku, and Gojyo asked as Sanzo turned his head to look at her in surpise.

"I just made it up now," Meng-Xin repeated.

"You really are creative Meng-Xin," Hakkai complemented.

"Thanks..." She blushed.

"Now go to bed."

"Aww..."

* * *

'_So if she can make up a story on the spot like that, then she would have no trouble lying to us about herself,' _thought Sanzo. '_That's it, tomarrow, I'll get my answers, before she tries anything stupid._'

* * *

Just think of this like a random filler chapter.

A yuki-onna is a youkai (a term I'm sure you all know) and so is a tengu. 'Yuki' means 'snow' and 'Onna' means 'queen', but the reason Hakkai said "snow fairy" is because that is the best whay to put it for people who aren't very familiar with Japanese folktales and stuff. But remember people, she doesn't have wings!

A tengu on the other hand, is more like a bird-goblin thing. They love picking on Buddhist monks and are very boastful. They also like to kidnap children and (guess what!) play practical jokes! They aren't bad, just playful.

One last thing; I'll post the next chapter tomarrow evening.


	7. Chapter 7

The title of this chapter is a pun!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Weather or not**

The next morning, they all woke up and drove. Other than Gojyo complaining about how hard the ground was, there was nothing unusual about this morning.

So the five of them rode along in the Jeep and it was somewhat quieter ride than normal. This went on for a few hours until Goku broke the silence.

"Wha?" he said as he put his hand on his head and looked up.

"What is it monkey?" Gojyo asked.

"I felt something weird on my head," he responded. "Like water."

"The sky is getting a little dark and cloudy," Hakkai commented. "We should find a place to stop soon."

* * *

_Later_

"Man, we've been stuck in this cave for an hour already!" Gojyo complained. "How long is this rain going to last?"

"Be thankful we found this cave," Hakkai said as he stared out at the falling water." If you sleep then the time will seem faster."

"This rain it too loud to sleep through!" he yelled. "Besides, I'n not sleeping on the ground again!"

"Gojyo, I'm going for a walk," said Meng-Xin as she handed him Hakkai's shirt. "Keep this shirt dry for me, ok?"

"You can't go out there now, you'll get sick!" But she had already run off.

Silence...

"I'll get her," Sanzo volunteered.

"Wow Sanzo," Gojyo said surprised. "How very out of character! Do you have feelings for our little Meng-Xin? Isn't she a little young for you?"

_**Bang! Bang!**_

Sanzo fired his gun at Gojyo and walked out without another word.

* * *

_Later_

'_This is just like home,_' thought Meng-Xin. '_I wonder if they noticed that I'm gone. I wonder if they care._..'

"What are you doing?" a stangely familiar and angry voice asked. Meng-Xin turned and saw Sanzo standing there, clearly very angry at something, most likely her.

"Huh?" Meng-Xin didn't know what to do. Part of her wanted to run away, but a part of her knew that if she did, she was likely to get shot. She just stood there frozen, not knowing what to do or even if she should pretend that she didn't hear him. After a long moment of silence, she spoke the first words that she had said to Sanzo on the whole trip.

"I thought you didn't like the rain."

"Who told you that?" he asked suspisiously.

"Er, Goku?" she squeaked.

"You're lying. "He glared at her.

"I mean, it was Gojyo. Don't glare at me like that! It's scary!" she whimpered.

"Answer me!" he half shouted at her. She flinched.

"If I told you, you wouldn't belive me."

"Try me."

Suddenly, Hakkai came out from between some bushes. "There you guys are! We got worried when Sanzo took so long. Now come on, if we don't head back to the cave soon, we'll get sick."

"You're her acomplice," Sanzo said in an icy tone. "Tell me, what is she hiding?"

Hakkai did not know how to respond to that. Although he promised Meng-Xin that he wouldn't tell her secret, the idea of lying to a preist seemed... wrong. Even if it is Sanzo... At least he now knew why Sanzo had went after her. He wanted to know more about Meng-Xin.

"It's okay Hakkai," the sound of Meng-Xin's voice stopped his trail of thoughts. "You can tell him everything. I knew it was only a matter of time before he figured it out anyway."

_A few minutes later_

"Do you honestly expect me to belive _that_?"

"Oh but Sanzo!" Meng-Xin said. "How else would I know that you have a 55cm waistline?"

"You do?" Hakkai gasped. "My goodness Sanzo! You need to eat more!"

Sanzo scoffed. Although embarassed, he was doing a pretty good job of hiding it.

"Whether you belive me or not is up to you," Meng-Xing continued. "I have no idea how I got here, or even why I'm here, but here I am."

There was a long pause before Hakkai broke the silence.

"If we don't leave now, we'll get sick."

"Yeah...

* * *

_Later_

"Meng-Xin! Why did you run off like that?"

"I did it beacuse I was bored," she replied. "Back home it rains a lot, so I'm used to it. Sorry guys!"

"You shouldn't have run off like that!" Gojyo scolded. "You're probobly going to get sick now and then we have to take care of you!"

"I don't get sick as easily as these two did," she said as she pointed to Sanzo and Hakkai.

"You're the reason they got sick!" he pointed out. "As punishment, you have to sit between them while I drive."

"What! Are you trying to get me sick? asked Meng-Xin. "Can you even drive?"

"As my condition is not so well, I give Gojyo all rights to drive until we get to town." Hakkai said.

"Yay! I call front seat." Goku cheered as he jumped in the Jeep.

"Let's go."

* * *

_Hours later_

"We're almost there!" Goku cheered. "I can't wait to get some food!"

"Don't let your mouth start watering too much just yet, monkey." Gojyo said. "We have one more thing to take care of before we get into town."

"What's that?" Meng-Xin asked.

"You."

"What?"

"It'll look bad if we drive into town with an underged girl wearing a man's shirt," Gojyo explained. "So we got to get you something to wear that isn't as suspious."

"You're right Gojyo, but what do I wear?"

"Goku's clothes," he replied rather bluntly.

"_What_?!"

"You and Goku _are_ about the same height," Hakkai commented. "It makes sence."

"Okay, but one more question," Meng-Xin said.

"What?"

"Where do I change clothes?"

Silence...

The Jeep slowed to a stop...

"Uh, guys?"

* * *

"Are you done yet Meng-Xin?" Hakkai asked with his hands over his eyes. The rest of the guys also had their eyes covered, even though they were facing the opposite direction of Meng-Xin.

"Yeah, it's okay to look now," she responeded as she walked out from behind some trees. "These clothes fit surprisingly well."

"Now we can go get some dinner right?" Goku asked.

"Yes Goku, we can go into town now."

And so the group, after many days, finally made it to the town. And it was quite the tourist trap! They even have a big fancy casino and lots of hotels and resturants! They had no problem getting three rooms for them all! And of course, after booking a place to sleep, they all went to find a good place to eat. Little did they know who they would run into there...

"Mr. Evil Guy?"

* * *

A lot happened in this chapter! Even though I rushed most of it, I think this chapter turned out pretty good!

Yes, I'm about Goku's height (he might be slightly taller) and I do live in a place where it rains a lot in the Winter, Fall, and Spring. It's only dry in the Summer here! Hahaha... And I don't quite remember where it was that I read that Sanzo has a 55cm (about 22 inches for Americans) waistline. I know it was from another Saiyuki fan. Measure it out people and see how skinny he is! I can honestly say that he is built like a woman!

Also, a reviewer asked about a pairing for this story. I don't mind putting in one, but I am a bit scared that fangirls will hunt me down! I'm not a big fan of shonen-ai and I really don't like shojo-ai, but if you want me to put a pairing in, I guess I could. Whether it's Meng-Xin and Kougaiji or something that makes more sence, I will think about it and I'll see if I can work it into the story.

And could someone please come up with a better name for this fanfic please? I can't think of a good one so I could really use some help!


	8. Chapter 8

Wasn't this wait fun?

Credit goes to **ry0kiku-chan **for giving me an idea for a better title name.

_Words:_ Flashback

* * *

**Chapter 8: Cats and milk**

"Look guys! It's Yaone and... those other people..." Meng-Xin said as she pointed to the group.

"We have names you know!" Lirin exclaimed.

"You guys never told me your names," Meng-Xin pointed out.

"Well my name is Dokugakuji," said... well you know.

"And I'm Lirin!"

"My name is Kougaiji."

Meng-Xin burst out laughing. She laughed loudly and for no aparent reason. So naturally, everyone was staring at her like she was insane. She kept laughing until she could barely breathe.

"What's so funny?" Lirin asked.

"Kougaiji is my cat's name!" Meng-Xin managed to reply before laughing again, this time she was not alone.

"Shut up," Kougaiji said while clearly embarassed.

"Ok, ok." Meng-Xin managed to say while trying to calm down.

"So what are you guys doing here?" asked Gojyo.

"We owe Meng-Xin a meal, remember?" Yaone reminded them. "We knew that you would stop here so here we are."

"That makes you guys sound like stalkers..."

* * *

'_I save Lirin, and they try to pay me back,_' thought Meng-Xin. '_That much I can understand, but how did I end up eating with them? Gojyo is such a horrible parent! It's too bad that Hakkai is sick at the hotel. He wouldn't let me be here!_'

_Flashback_

_"Well, if they want to feed you I have no problem!" Gojyo said with a smile._

_"You're going to let me eat with the people who try to kill you?"_

_"Yup."_

_End Flashback_

'_He is so dead!_'

"So what are you going to order?" Yaone asked.

"I don't know," Meng-Xin shrugged. "I can't read most of this."

"You can't read?!" Lirin gased.

"I'm not from around here. How we can understand each other is still a mystery to me," she replied calmly.

"So how did you end up with those guys?" Dokugakuji asked.

"They found me on the side of the road." Meng-Xin answered. "Sanzo agreed to let me stay with them until we reached this town. So, as soon as they leave this town, when Sanzo and Hakkai get better, I'll be left here."

"That's so mean!" Lirin slammed her hands on the table. Some people turned their heads.

"It's understandable," Meng-Xin reasoned. "I'm just dead weight to them. I won't try to stop them when they leave."

There was an awkward silence between them. She was acting so calm about it that they really didn't know what to do or how to respond.

"Are you ready to order now?" a waitress asked with a notepad and pen in hand.

* * *

"More tea please!" Meng-Xin said as she held her cup out for Yaone. "Thank you."

"Meng-Xin, you said they found you on the side of the road. What were you doing there?" Kougaiji asked.

"I have no idea," she replied. "All I know is that I'm here right now eating with you guys."

"Is Meng-Xin even your real name?" he asked.

"No," she answered. "More rice please."

* * *

_Later_

"So how was your meal?" Gojyo asked when Meng-Xin came back from eating.

"The food was good," she replied. "You abandoning me, was not. So when I heard those girls debating whether or not to 'spend some time with you' I told them not to."

"You _what_?!"

"I told them that you were gay," she calmly answered.

"You...! I could've...! _**WHY?!?**_" he screamed at her. "_**How could you be so **__**cruel?!**_"

"I can set you up with some other girls if you do me a favor."

"Like what?"

"Go to the store and get me a few things..."

* * *

_Later_

"Sanzo, Hakkai! Are you guys awake?" Meng-Xin asked as she walked into the room. A tray with two mugs of a steaming hot liquid and a plastic bear shaped container of honey was in her hands.

"Yes, we're awake." Hakkai answered. "What is it Meng-Xin?"

"I feel really bad about getting you guys sick," she said quietly. "So I made you something so you guys can get better."

"How thoughtful of you." Hakkai smiled as he sat up in his bed. She walked over to Hakkai's bed and handed him a mug full of hot milk.

"I don't know how much honey you want in it, but remember to stir it so the honey doesn't all end up on the bottom," she said as she handed him a spoon. "It helps to pour it in slowly."

"Thank you Meng-Xin."

She then walked over to Sanzo's bed and held out another mug. Surprisingly, he took it.

"I don't know if you want any honey in it at all, but it's fine either way..."

"Whatever," Sanzo grunted.

"Ah, Meng-Xin!" Hakkai gasped. "I jst remembered something I forgot to ask you earlier!"

"What is it?"

"What's your real name?"

_"Then what is your name?" Lirin asked._

"Christy."

* * *

Hardly worth the wait if you ask me. To each his own...

The milk and honey is a referance to Card Captor Sakura. When one of the characters gets sick, another one gives them warm milk with honey. Saddly, when I do it, the honey all ends up at the bottom...

I'm mean to Gojyo aren't I? I should find a way to make up for that...

My cat really is named Kougaiji. My sister first named him Captain Jack Depp (because he's not a sparrow). My dad and I called him "Kitty" and after a while, I called him "Neko-chan." "Neko-chan" at some point became just "Kou" and then somehow became "Kougaiji." My poor cat...


	9. Chapter 9 plus more

For my sake, Meng-Xin will only be refered to as Christy when Hakkai or Sanzo(not that he would talk to her) are talking to her or about her. Sorry if it gets confusing but its a habit.

* * *

**Chapter 9: On the string of fate**

"Really? That's your name? Meng-Xin fits you better," Hakkai commented.

"Yeah, I don't really like my name either," Meng-Xin, or rather, Christy replied. "I looked it up; it means 'Christian.'"

"What a weird name..."

"That's what Lirin said..."

"Lirin? When did you talk to her?" Hakkai asked.

"Gojyo didn't tell you?" Meng-Xin asked surprised. "You didn't hear what that no-good dirty kappa did?"

"What did he do?"

"Well..."

_Few minutes later_

"That's horrible!" exclaimed Hakkai.

"I know!" Meng-Xin threw her arms in the air. "I mean, I trust Kougaiji. He isn't the kind of person to molest a weak, helpless girl like me, so I wasn't too scared... but come on! That was bad parenting!"

"Yes well, I'll be sure to sign him up for a parenting class," said Hakkai.

"Ok good! I'll leave you alone now so you can get some sleep," Meng-Xin said as she picked up they tray and the empty mugs. "Sweet dreams!"

She walked out the door and left them to sleep. While Hakkai was trying to imagine Gojyo's reaction to parenting classes, Sanzo wondered how Christy could possibly trust Kougaiji when they had barely met. The only thing he could think of is that she was telling the truth when she said that he and the others were only characters in some comic-thing.

He didn't want to belive that. That some crazy lady with a man's name wrote. The very life he was living just to make a profit for someone else. Had eveything he had been through only been for someone's sick entertainment? Was this what "Kami-sama" ment by us "only being toys in the hands of God?"

"Hakkai, are you really okay with it?" Sanzo asked suddenly.

"Okay with what?" he asked back.

"That if what she said is true, we've only been characters," Sanzo answered. "Everyting that has happened to us or will happen to us is just part of a story."

"I see what you mean," Hakkai replied. "That's a pretty sad existance then isn't it? We're like puppets on a sting or something to that lady. Minekura was her name right?

"Although we are characters, I'm sure that she cares for us a little more than you think. Still, I can't help but feel some resentment toward her. After all we've been through, even before we started this journey, I'm sure she wouldn't blame me."

"...I still don't like her..."

"Christy or Minekura?"

"Minekura."

"So does that mean you're starting to like Christy?"

"I didn't say that."

* * *

No chapter next Sunday. I have midterms coming up. 

Sorry this chapter is so short. I had midterms this week too. This was all I could do.

I'm really sorry! Next chapter I'll post will be much longer!

* * *

**_Edit: I added a bit more._**

* * *

Happy (late) Thanksgiving to my fellow Americans! This week was kind of... hectic, but I managed to write this. It's not as long as I wanted it, but it works.

Chapter 9 Continued

"Shi and chi both become ji, but the shi-ji is more common." Meng-Xin muttered as she drew a bunch of symbols.

"What are you doing?" Gojyo asked while looking down on her paper.

"Practicing my Japanese," she replied. "I have to keep practicing, or I'll forget everything."

"Really now?" Gojyo looked at her in disbelif. "Say something to me in Japanese."

"Sumomo mo momo mo momo uchi!" she said with a smile.

"What was that?"

"It's a tounge-twister. It means '_Apricots and peaches are part of the peach family_.'"

"I'm sure that will come up in conversations all the time." 

"I know, huh! I'll use that one daily!"

* * *

Later

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Goku asked when he walked in the room.

"Gojyo is helping me learn Chinese!" Meng-Xin replied. "So next time we go to a resturant, I'll be able to read the menu."

"What? You can't read?" he gasped.

"What part of 'not from around here' did you not understand?"

"I thought you just ment from a different part of China!"

"That doesn't matter. Point is, I can't read!"

So Goku and Gojyo speant the rest of the afternoon teaching Meng-Xin to read. Which, wasn't very long at all. Still, she managed to learn most of the basics... Well, she learned _something_...

"This is making me hungry!" Goku whined.

"Everything makes you hungry!" Gojyo replied while pulling Goku's cheeks.

"Hey!" Goku shouted as he pushed Gojyo away. "That hurts!"

"Don't start fighting again!" Meng-Xin tried to calm them down. "We should just go out and eat!"

"Fine."

* * *

Later

"Thanks guys, for not totally abandoning me!"

"How did that go anyway?" Goku asked.

"Well, it was more peaceful than eating with you guys," she started. "They asked me a few questions about myself and stuff. Nothing weird."

"Really?" Gojyo asked. "What did they ask?"

"How I met you, what I wanted to eat, about my family," she started listing. "Why I'm still with you guys, and my real name."

"Real name?"

"Since I'm not from here, it's only natural that I gave you guys a fake name. I didn't really know If I could trust you at first, but I know I can now."

"So what is your real name?"

"Christy."

"What country is that from?" Gojyo asked.

"I have no idea. If you ever find out, tell me."

"What about your family?"

"It's big and- Wait, why do you care?"

"You can tell 'Mr.Evil-Guy' about yourself, but not us? That hurts!" Gojyo said over dramaticly.

"Fine! And I have an older sister!"

"Really now? How much older?"

"About you age. Come to think of it, you guys might be perfect for eachother."

And the stange conversation continued until it was time for bed and they went to their rooms, and peacefully slept until morning.

Well, kinda...

"Sanzo-ikkou! Hand over the Scripture or else!"

Yeah, those guys again...

* * *

Sorry about the wait, and the horrible chapter. But I've been busy. Now if you'll excuse me, I have homework to do... 


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry if the end of the last chapter was confusing. I was half asleep when I wrote it and I didn't really know what to add next. But I got some help and came up with this!

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Will you miss her?**

"First off, none of us are Sanzo." Gojyo said annoyed. "You've got the wrong room."

"Second off, you have no chance of beating us!" Goku said as he pulled out his staff.

"What's going on?" Christy asked as she opened the door and walked in.

"Stay behind us Meng-Xin!"

"Ack!"

_Later_

It was a fairly short battle. Lots of youkai, but they were quickly taken care of. Nothing unusual at all.

"Well that was anti-climactic," Meng-Xin commented. "By the way Gojyo. I came in here to tell you that I didn't tell anyone that you are gay. So you are free to go and... yeah..."

"What?!" he gasped. "In that case, goodbye kids! I have some grown-up business to attend to." With that he walked out the door and left them in silence.

"So what now?" Meng-Xin asked.

"I don't know," Goku answered. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know..."

* * *

_With Sanzo and Hakkai_

"Sanzo? Are you awake?" Hakkai asked.

"What do you want?" Sanzo replied.

"I was just wondering if you really think it's a good idea for us to just leave Meng-Xin, I mean Christy, here when we get better?"

"What choice do we have?" he responded. "She'll only get in our way. Besides, we knew from the beginning that she would only be with us for a few days. You shouldn't't have gotten attached."

"Don't be like that Sanzo. I'm just saying that it might not be a good idea for us to just leave her here."

"Why not?"

"You want to leave a young girl in a big scary town like this?" Hakkai fake-gasped with his hand over his heart. "I didn't know you were that heartless!"

"So you want her to stay with us?" Sanzo raised an eyebrow.

"She just seems so happy with us," Hakkai replied. "It makes me feel kind of bad that we have to just leave her."

"You shouldn't't have gotten so attached to her."

"I guess she just has that effect on people. If I said I wouldn't't miss her, I'd be lying. Are you sure you won't miss her?"

"She's not as annoying as the other two idiots, but not by much. I will admit that it was different to have a girl around, but I can't really say that I will miss her. "

"..."

"..."

"...Sanzo, do you really mean that?"

"What do you think?"

"I think that being sick has affected your brain."

"..."

* * *

_Elsewhere..._

"That food was good!" Meng-Xin said.

"Yeah, but I'm starting to get hungry again!" Goku whined.

"But we just finished eating ten minutes ago!" she reminded him. "You're such a monkey!"

And this little conversation continued all the way until they noticed a sleeping person on the side of the road.

"Greg?"

"Who?" Goku asked.

"My little brother..."

* * *

"You know Jiroshin," Kanzeon Bosatsu turned and looked at her assistant. "I think it's about time I went down there."

"What are you planning to do to them? And did you really have to bring that boy here too?"

"Why not? It's just more fun this way!"

* * *

Okay people. I'm really sorry about this being so late, but a lot has been going on around here. I mean, it's the Holiday Season! Cut me some slack!

I found out that there are at least three guys at my school that like me in _that_ way. Being the modest person I am, it all confuses me. To top it off, I have a writer's block. So the next chapter might be late too. But I'll try really hard to get it done on time!

As for the pairing of this story. Out of the few people who have reviewed this story, most of you guys want it to be Sanzo and Meng-Xin/Christy. Did you guys not think about the age difference? I told you guys in either chapter 4 or 5 (can't remember) about how old she is.

So basically, I'm using it as an excuse to tone down the romance by... a lot. I've never tried to write romance so it would be kinda weird. There will be a small amount of hints (such as the one in this chapter and the last chapter) and a bigger moment at the end. Only. No long dramatic kiss and/or him asking her to marry her. Is Sanzo even allowed to marry? Hmm...

Thank you again for the wonderful reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry about last Sunday. I had school work to finish before Winter Break!

I decided to update every other week. I figured it would be much easier to do that. Hey, it could be worse! I haven't updated my other fanfic in months!

So stop complaining and get over it!

* * *

**Chapter 11: You can never have too many socks**

"You have a brother?" Goku gasped.

"He's not really my brother, but I call him that." Christy replied. "We should take him somewhere safer."

"Yeah."

* * *

_Later_

"Do you think he'll wake up soon?" Goku asked.

"I don't know," Christy answered. "How long did it take me to wake up?"

"Not too long," Goku said as he tried to remember. "We just poked at you a few times and you woke up eventually."

"Well, let's just let him sleep. He'll wake up soon anyways."

"Alright..."

"Now what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know..."

* * *

_Elsewhere_

Sanzo lay in his bed, thinking about all that Hakkai had said about Meng-Xin, or rather, Christy.

Why would Hakkai want her to stay? She couldn't protect herself, nor could she heal anyone. She was annoying, not as annoying as the kappa or the monkey, but not by much. She just got in the way.

But on the other hand, he did have a point. It's not right to leave a young girl alone. Especially in this town! There's probably a lot of crime and creepy people just looking for an abandoned girl...

**No!**

He couldn't have any second thoughts on the matter! They had to leave her behind! They could leave her with some money and she would be fine! Just enough money for a few more days at the hotel and some food.

It still felt kind of wrong...

Sanzo continued to argue with himself in his mind for a long time...

_Next morning

* * *

_

Gojyo opened the door to the hotel room feeling very tired. He had stayed out all night with some girls he found in a casino. He couldn't remember their names, only that they were hot!

He was a little mad at Christy for tricking him into thinking that she had told people that he was gay. And for what? Had to get her some random stuff that he couldn't help but wonder what she needed them for. What could she possibly do with honey, milk, and socks?

He paused and thought about it, then figured he probably didn't want to know...

He sat down on the bed about to take off his shoes when he felt something behind him move. Thinking it was some kind of joke, he pulled back the covers to find...

"Who the hell is this?"

...Greg!

* * *

_In Heaven_

"Kanzeon Bosatsu, why do you mistreat them so?" Jiroshin asked.

"It's not going to kill them," s/he said. "I'm simply making things more exciting!"

"Yes, but at what cost? I think that you should let them go home now."

"But I'm having so much fun!"

"At least apologize!"

"Alright already! Sheesh!"

"You are having too much fun with this..."

"So?"

* * *

A bit shorter than normal, I know. But believe it or not, ever since my dad got remarried, I get out of the house more often. You could say that I have a life now! Gasp! 

I'm sure that Greg not being awake yet is starting to bug people. I know it bugs Greg!

He reads this fanfic and he got mad at me for putting him at the end of the last chapter. In this chapter, he's at the beginning and toward the middle! Ha!

Don't ask about the sock thing. After the next chapter, it wont be of any importance. Even in the next chapter it's kind of pointless...

Merry Christmas! (or other holiday!)


End file.
